


Charlie Brown Christmas

by Rothecooldad



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Who am I, im disgusted with myself how could i move so far away from my #brand, this is literally nothing but fluff, this is the first time ive written something without any angst whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: Jeremy's a fucking nerd and Ryan is so in love





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters are based upon the internet personalities portrayed by members of Achievement Hunter and in no way are meant to reflect the lives of the actual person or persons themselves.

**Me:** **_The car's all packed up and I'm heading off soon. Mom sends her love and is making us promise that we'll both come down next year_ **

 

**Lil j:** **_if she promises to make that pie she had at thnxgiving im sure that can be arranged_ **

 

**Me:** **_Kiss-ass. I'll be sure to tell her_ **

 

**Lil j:** **_the only ass i plan to kiss is urs. hurry home ryebread i miss u too much_ **

 

Ryan snorted and rolled his eyes fondly. He smiled down at his phone. He let his gaze linger over the message a moment longer, chest warm.  _ Home.  _

 

And it finally was home, their little apartment that they had picked out a couple months before. They’d only just gotten their stuff moved in when Ryan had promised his parents he’d visit before Christmas, since he and Jeremy wanted to spend their first Christmas in their new home. They wanted Jeremy to come, too, and Ryan had asked --pleaded, really, not wanting to be away from Jeremy for too long-- but Jeremy had opted to stay home, claiming he wanted to get everything settled before Christmas did roll around. Ryan had pouted, but let him go with the promise that he wouldn’t decorate without him. 

  
  


**Me:** **_I miss you, too, Babe. I’ll be back before you know it. Love you <3_ **

 

**Lil j:** **_Love u more <3_ **

 

Ryan locked his phone, sliding it back into his back pocket. He watched the numbers rising on the gas pump, leaning back against his car. 

Alright, so he’d lied to Jeremy, just a little. 

 

He’d already left Georgia hours ago, and it was a struggle not to call Jeremy right then and there to tell him. But, Ryan had to make a quick stop outside of Austin for Jeremy’s gift, a small family-owned jewelry shop recommended to him by Lindsay, so Ryan decided to surprise his boyfriend by coming home early.

  
  


The entire week he was at his parents’ place, all he could think of was how much he wished he was  at home with his boyfriend in his arms and their ridiculous amount of cats -- _and, yes, three was just excessive, okay, no matter what Jeremy said_ _\--_ cuddled around them. It got to the point where even his family was getting sick of his sulking around. He loves his family, truly, and he wouldn’t be where he was without them. But, Jeremy was also his family, and they hadn’t spent more than a few days apart since getting serious, so the week couldn’t end fast enough for anybody involved.

 

When he got into his car, he took a long look at the bag in the passenger seat and let out a deep breath. He was going to do it, he was really going through with this. He was scared shitless, but more than that, he found himself giddy as hell over the idea.

 

Ryan turned on the radio, settling on a station that was playing old Christmas carols because, really, what else would he expect at this time of the year? 

 

He hummed along with Elvis to the sweet melody of  _ Blue Christmas  _ as he pulled out of the gas station, heart drumming in anticipation of the night to come.

 

***

 

When he pulled up to their house, his eyes raked over the flashing lights strung along the roof. Ryan smirked to himself, completely unsurprised that Jeremy couldn't wait for him to get back before going into hardcore Christmas mode. His boyfriend's child-like glee during the holiday season always brought a smile to his face, so Ryan couldn’t bring himself to be mad.

 

Ryan couldn’t have been parked in the driveway for more than ten seconds when he watched the front door burst open and his excitable boyfriend come running out to greet him. He barely had time to slip Jeremy’s gift into his jacket pocket and kick the bag under the seat before his own door was getting pulled open. Just seeing Jeremy’s smile made the last week melt away, and his heart skipped a beat at thinking that he was could have this for the rest of his life.

 

“You’re back!” Jeremy exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear as he dragged Ryan into a tight hug, burying his face in Ryan’s chest. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you, too, Babe.” Ryan told him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, purple hair tickling his nose. Jeremy smelled like  warm vanilla and sugar, and Ryan had a good guess as to what was waiting for him inside. He held onto Jeremy tighter, so glad to be back home where he belonged.

 

Ryan pulled away just enough to look down at Jeremy’s face, smiling softly.

 

“What happened to decorating together, huh?”

 

Jeremy at least had the sense to look sheepish, although his eyes told an entirely different story, gleaming with mischief.

 

“Okay, so I  _ know  _ I promised to wait, but, uh,” He trailed off, seemingly looking for an excuse in the evening air. “...I got excited?”

 

Ryan laughed gently.

 

“I can see that.” His eyes roamed across the lights once again, and he shook his head in disbelief. 

 

“ _ But,”  _ Jeremy started, gaining Ryan’s attention again. “I saved the tree for when you came back.” 

 

Ryan leant down and gave Jeremy a quick peck on the lips, pulling away before Jeremy could try for more. He smirked and grabbed Jeremy’s hand, leading him to the house.

 

“Well? What are we waiting for?”

 

“Shouldn’t we unpack the car first?” Jeremy asked, following behind.

 

“Nah, it can wait until morning.” 

 

They were barely through the door when Ryan caught sight of the tree and he stopped dead in his tracks.

 

“...Jeremy?” He stared at the tree (if he could even call it that) in confusion. “What type of poor excuse for a Charlie Brown Christmas is that?”

 

If the “tree” came up to his chest, he'd be shocked. What few branches there were were covered in needles that were varying shades of green and brown. The whole thing was tilting to the left and it made Ryan nervous to go any farther into the living room, afraid one wrong move would have the poor thing toppling over.

 

It was just sad, really. 

 

Ryan raised an eyebrow when Jeremy rushed around him to stand in front of the tree with his hands raised.

 

“Look, okay, I can explain.” 

 

Ryan said nothing, just waited for Jeremy to continue.

 

“Alright, admittedly, it’s uh, it’s probably seen better days. But!” Jeremy tried to defend, rubbing at the back of his neck. He floundered for a moment, looking back between the tree and Ryan, before sighing, shoulders slumping down. “Look, Rye, I totally planned to get a nice big tree, man, it was going to look so good you couldn’t even imagine. But,”

 

“But?” Ryan asked, amused.

 

“Then I saw this one, and I know, big deal, who cares. But, Ryan!” Jeremy was frowning. “It looked so sad! Just sitting there all alone, people walking passed it all day, not even looking in its direction while all the other bigger, prettier trees were getting taken home. It wanted a home, and I uh, I gave it one?” Jeremy gestured toward the little tree wildly. “Look, Ryan! Look at how happy it seems here!”

 

Ryan stood in shock for a moment, speechless at how genuinely upset Jeremy seemed to be over this inanimate object’s well-being. His chest felt tight, his heart ready to burst with how much he loved this stupid, adorable, precious man in front of him. God, how did he get so lucky?

 

Ryan wanted to tell him how much he loved him, how much he can’t imagine his life without him and he never wants to try. How he wants to wake up wrapped in his arms everyday and go to sleep next to him every single night. 

 

“You know, it  _ is  _ kind of cute.” Ryan said, looking the tree up and down. He winked at Jeremy. “Guess I have a soft spot for things that are short and funny-looking.”

 

He grinned at Jeremy’s protests, feeling full of love and warmth and  _ right _ . Ryan palmed the velvet box in his pocket, smiling down at his boyfriend. 

 

That would come later, when they were wrapped up and drinking cocoa together and eating the cookies Jeremy made, whispering their love in the quiet night.

 

But, first, they had a tree to decorate.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this after christmas in case you wanted to know who i am as a person  
> Come hit me up over @ [ Jeremwood ](https://jeremwood.tumblr.com)


End file.
